The Wrong Trousers
The Wrong Trousers is a 1993 animated film directed by Nick Park at Aardman Animations, featuring the characters Wallace and Gromit. It was his second short featuring the eccentric inventor Wallace and his dog Gromit. The film premiered on December 26, 1993 and won the 1994 Academy Award for Animated Short Film. Plot The film begins at 62 West Wallaby Street on Gromit's birthday. After falling downstairs from his bed through a trap door in the ceiling (which also dresses him at the same time), Wallace is greeted with a large pile of bills. Meanwhile, Gromit subtly attempts to remind Wallace that it is his birthday. After surveying their depleted funds, Wallace lets slip that he has not forgotten Gromit's birthday after all and presents Gromit with a somewhat unwelcome gift of a dog collar, and a second present of a pair of ex-NASA robotic Techno-Trousers, designed to alleviate the burden of taking him for walkies. While Gromit is out on a "walk", Wallace decides that the only solution to their financial problems is to let the spare bedroom out. Thus, a lodger, a malevolent-looking penguin criminal, comes to stay in the house, pushing Gromit out of his comfortable bedroom and winning Wallace's favour. Upset that Feathers has intruded on his relationship with his master, Gromit leaves home. Viewing his departure, Feathers goes to work on altering the Techno-Trousers for his own nefarious means. After sleeping rough, Gromit hunts for suitable lodgings, noticing a police poster depicting Feathers with a rubber glove on his head and the caption "Have you seen this chicken?". Meanwhile, Wallace's normal morning routine is interrupted by the replacement of his expected trousers with the modified Techno-Trousers. Trapped inside the robotic garments, Wallace is sent on an extended test, driven by remote control, although he is unaware of Feathers's involvement. Gromit, seeing this spectacle, and having observed the penguin suspiciously measuring-up the exterior of the town museum, decides to sneak back into his old bedroom, uncovering the penguin's plans to steal a giant diamond from the museum using the trousers and Wallace as tools. However, Gromit is too late to foil the plan and is forced to hide inside Wallace's bed, where he observes Feathers in his "chicken" disguise (a large red rubber glove on his head). Wallace, in a deep sleep after the day's misadventures, is unwittingly brought into the robbery by the penguin, and by nightfall breaks into the museum using the suction feet on the trousers to scale the wall and hang from the ceiling, avoiding the laser alarm system. Having successfully hooked the diamond, a loose ceiling tile puts the trousers off balance, causing the hook to set off the alarm. This wakes Wallace, who has no idea where he is. After escaping back to West Wallaby Street, Feathers reveals his identity to Wallace and locks him in a wardrobe. Making for the door with the diamond, Feathers is confronted by Gromit with a rolling pin. Feathers then pulls out a pistol and forces Gromit into the wardrobe with Wallace, locking them inside. Being an expert with electronics, Gromit is able to override the Trousers' circuits and break open the doors. There then follows a fast chase aboard a train set, as Gromit attempts to stop the penguin escaping with the diamond, aided unsuccessfully by Wallace. After the penguin's train is abruptly stopped by the trousers, he is caught and handed in to the police station. In his final scene, he has returned home to the zoo and is clinging furiously to the prison-like window bars. For catching Feathers, the pair are given a substantial reward, which pays off their debts. Meanwhile, the Trousers, unceremoniously consigned to the dustbin, flips back up and walks off by themselves into the sunset. Characters *Wallace *Gromit *Feathers Trivia *﻿This is the first appearance of Feathers McGraw. He next appears in the video game Wallace & Gromit IN Project Zoo. *Originally in the BBC version of the film, Gromit's birthday card played Happy Birthday To You ''in the scenes where he opens it, and also when Wallace goes over to the picture to take out the piggy bank. When it was released on VHS and DVD in the UK and the US, Warner Bros. and BBC Enterprises changed it to ''For He's a Jolly Good Fellow to avoid copyright infringements. Also in the scene when Gromit is kept awake, Happy Talk and How Much is That Doggy in the Window were also removed and replaced with Hammond organ music. Tie A Yellow Ribbon had no copyright, so it was left in. *During the time the film had been aired on BBC One over the years, the original music and sound effects had been used, but soon the Hammond music and later sound effects were added in. However, on the British television channel G.OL.D, the original music and sound effects were still used. In the 2005 DVD release of 3 Cracking Adventures, an audio commentary by Nick Park, Bob Baker and Steve Box was heard over the original soundtrack. Goofs / Errors *﻿Position of the blue "Room to Let" sign, as Gromit is reading the adverts. *One of the tiles comes loose when Wallace is walking across the ceiling in the museum. A few seconds later, the tile is flat on the ceiling again. *When Gromit is getting ready to go into the bathroom in the morning, Wallace passes him fully-clothed and says, "Lovely morning, Gromit." The next scene shows Wallace back in his bath-robe blow-drying his bald head. *After Wallace passes him outside the bathroom, Gromit is eating cornflakes for his breakfast. How can he eat if he doesn't have a mouth? *Gromit suddenly gains a watch on his right arm, when looking at the calendar. It was seen before or afterwards. *When the penguin uses the remote to get Wallace out of bed, the sheets are all crumpled up, but in the next scene they're nearly spread over the bed again. *In the beginning, Gromit pours a cup of tea, the teacup is in front of him. When he returns to the table, the cup is much farther away from the teapot. *Gromit cuts out a piece of the box so he can spy on Feathers McGraw. The entire time after he cuts it, the piece of the box is no where to be seen. *During the train scene, Gromit is dangling from a lamp on the ceiling. Then Feathers McGraw shoots the lamp, Gromit falls onto the train, and the lamp is on his head. But as earlier seen, there is a light bulb in the lamp, so shouldn't we have seen breaking glass? *During the train chase, while Gromit places new tracks to catch up with Feathers, in all the shots we can see that the box doesn't run out of tracks, even if Gromit placed more than a hundred new tracks. *Once again during the chase scene, the house appears to be abnormally huge, where it is not seen to be this big anytime before. *Before Feathers shoots at the lever of the train track switch,there are two coaches behind the one with logs: One empty and the other is in which Wallace is on. However,after the shooting,the empty coach disappears. *In the train chase scene, Feathers shoots a total of 8 bullets from a revolver. Most revolvers have have 5 or 6 shots. Credits *Director: Peter Lord *Producers for BBC: Tom Ruegger *Written by: Nick Park, David H. DePatie *Animation: Nick Park, Richard Williams *Music: Joe Raposo, Julian Nott *Voice Of Wallace: Peter Sallis VHS and DVD Releases *The Wrong Trousers (1994, BBC Video) *3 Cracking Adventures! (2000, BBC Video) * The Incredible Adventures Of Wallace & Gromit (2001, Warner Home Video) * 3 Cracking Adventures! (2005, BBC Worldwide) * The Wrong Trousers (2012) Category:Films Category:The Wrong Trousers